


All I Want

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: You just can't stop singing that one Christmas Song.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 11





	All I Want

" _I_...." The melodic way you sang the word made Zoro flit his eyes to you. He could have sworn it was...no. It couldn't be.

"Is that...?"

"... _don't want a lot for Christmas_..."

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's not even Halloween yet!" You laughed playfully at Zoro's outburst, much to his dismay.

———————————————————

Zoro plopped himself down on the couch, a newly refilled glass in his hand. You also had a cup, your fingers ghosting over the rim in slow circles, lost in thought despite the hustle and bustle of Ace's Thanksgiving party. This year had been relatively tame considering who it was being hosted by, but the day wasn't over yet. You leaned your head against your boyfriend's arm, softly sighing and closing your eyes. 

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, I'm okay...it was my turn to keep Luffy out of the kitchen this year." Zoro cringed a bit and gave you a pitying look, knowing fully well how exhausting it was to watch over the lovable dumbass. He wrapped one arm around you, gently stroking your hair while he took your cup and set it on the nearby table with the other. 

"Take a nap if you want, I'll be okay." You halfheartedly hummed in response, snuggling into the crook of his arm. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, you giggled to yourself a bit. Zoro turned to see what you were laughing at, only for you to softly sing out.

" _'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight_..." He jokingly rolled his eyes, quickly squeezing you so he could kiss your head better. 

"Cut it out, you goof," he said. "December hasn't started yet." 

———————————————————

As you approached your house, you couldn't help but notice the muffled sound of music coming from it. Zoro was the only one home, and would never turn up music _that_ loudly. Cautiously, you unlocked the door and opened it. You were immediately blasted with Zoro belting out and singing along to the all-too-familiar Christmas tune.

" _'CAUSE BABY ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!_ " Zoro continued to dance in the kitchen, oblivious to your presence. The sight before you would have made your heart burst if it wasn't for the deafening music. You leaned against the wall and smirked as the song came to a close and Zoro finally turned your way, face instantly flushing red.

"Y-You're home already?"

"Yeah. Whitebeard let me take the rest of the day off since Christmas is coming up."

"...How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to lose my hearing." You walked towards your blushing mess of a boyfriend and ruffled his hair. "I thought you hated that song."

"No," he said rather defensively, crossing his arms. "You just never sang it during the appropriate time of the year."

"...God, you're a dork."

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dumb why did i write this


End file.
